kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 95
Leez has destroyed the ground around her, killing the Chaos suras surrounding her. Yuta's mother notes that Leez is presently much weaker than Yuta, but will grow stronger in time. She tells Yuta that unlike other clans, who search for larger prey, those of their kind search for stronger prey, but feel fear when faced with an opponent they cannot defeat. Thus, the best prey are those who they can usually not defeat, but are at their mercy after being weakened. She thinks of Gandharva in the sura realm, surrounded and bloodied. Yuta claims that this isn't the case for Leez, but his mother notes that their perception of strength is not limited to the past or the present. Leez has a 'future' surpassing Yuta's 'present', making her attractive as food. Meanwhile, Leez has regained her senses, and is surprised that the monsters have disappeared while the terrain has changed. Yuta's mother concludes that Yuta was confused by his feelings, and ended up deluding himself into thinking that it was the 'love' everyone was talking about. Yuta blames his mother for interfering, stating that he can choose not to see Leez as food. She thinks that he always says the same thing, but will end up losing her, mourning, then wiping her from his memory. Rather than seeing that happen, she states out loud that she'll kill Leez herself. Leez realizes that she blacked out again. Recalling all the past times when she blacked out, she wonders why it keeps happening, and wishes she could remember what she did then. She then sees Yuta being held by a monster atop a cliff. Unable to hear Ran shouting at her, she heads towards them, warning the monster to let Yuta go. Yuta's mother wonders why everyone keeps calling her a monster, and sends tentacles in her direction. Elsewhere, Asha notes that her spell hasn't activated. She then notices the Chaos sura behind her. Because of its size, she decides that hoti brahma isn't enough, so she'll have to use another spell, even though she doesn't want to use it there. She casts hoti visnu. Yuta's mother catches Leez with a tentacle, and taunts her for being unable to pick her battles. Still, she notes that Leez should have been powerless after using her 'chance', so she should be dead by now, but her hoti kubera is keeping her alive. She is too proud to use her eyes against her, however. Crying, Yuta pleads for his mother to stop. Seeing Yuta, Leez recalls her village, and how she lost everyone to her opponent because she was too weak back then. However, she has strength now, so she promises never to run away again to save her own life. She vows to save Yuta, and somehow forces back the tentacles. Yuta's mother is shocked, because Leez should have used her 'chance' for the earthquake. Leez's fist then flares up, and she jumps to punch the monster, telling her to get lost. Her opponent is stunned for a moment, then activates her red eyes. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (bloodied Gandharva): Gandharva has been out of story for such long time... By the way, his blood is part of his human form, which is why it's red. Yuta is a special case where he can't change the color of his blood, and so that's why his black blood gets mentioned in his profile. ** (Leez and the rocky terrain): I wanted to draw the same rocks at a different angle... Then I gave up halfway and just drew them randomly. ** (Ran in the distance): Extra: Ran Sairofe, age 36. student. Well, his time to shine hasn't come yet. But I'll show the 'possibility' of it next episode. ** (Asha looking up): Asha's narration was actually done in 0.000000000001 sec. * Leez used one of the Golden Knight's transcendentals, Pushforce, against Taraka. * Leez recalled all the blackouts she had in previous episodes: ** Running down the cliff after Maruna destroyed her village. ** Jumping into the Temple of Fire carrying Asha. ** Avoiding an attack by a sura after the Golden Knight was stuck on her. ** We learn more about her blackouts in Season 2. * Taraka's flashback refers to when the Taraka clan attacked the Gandharva clan in the year N5. In this scene, Gandharva is in human form because Taraka clan suras can prevent nastikas from taking sura form. We also get Gandharva's point of view of the attack. * Taraka tells Yuta that Leez has a future that surpasses his 'present'. In Season 2, Yuta mentions that he can defeat a 4th-stage rakshasa, if that rakshasa is focused on transcendentals. * When thinking about Yuta, Taraka is referring to the past incident between Yuta and Jatayu. See spoilers section of Ep.2-105. * Earlier this chapter, Taraka nullified Ran's hoti varuna, but not Asha's hoti brahma. Since Asha chose between hoti brahma and hoti visnu this episode, it basically implies that Brahma, like Visnu, is a primeval god, and her magic can't be nullified by Chaos suras. The fact that Brahma is a primeval god is confirmed later. * The reason Taraka freezes for a moment here is not because she is surprised by Leez's attack, but because she saw an insight. References